


The Drill: Janet Fraiser Alphabet Soup Day

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a routine physical is more than what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drill: Janet Fraiser Alphabet Soup Day

**Author's Note:**

> My letter was "O" for O'Neill and Operation (but I subsituted 'drill' as a type of operation.)

Temperature, blood work, history update. O’Neill knew the drill.

Frasier could always tell what kind of mission it had been by the way his examination had gone. Most times he was wisecracking, fussing gently with the nurses, teasing, flirting but cooperating - barely. They took his pressure and he’d fuss about the cuff being too tight. He’d call them vampires and complain about how many vials of blood they took even though it was the same number every time. The experienced nurses would ignore him, the younger ones would giggle and the PAs would roll their eyes in exasperation but they all went about their business in a competent, efficient manner because it was Col. O’Neill and they knew the drill.

She knew if he became bored or if he were tired and cranky with it all, he’d raised the volume and that would be her cue. She would come in, tell him to keep it down, pull out her pen light and look in his eyes. He’d always make some lame comment like, “Nothing to see here. Move along.” or “I‘ve lost my keys - see if you can find them in there.” If he were feeling playful, he’d say nothing at all just keep his eyes closed. Most times she’d wait until he opened them and pretended to be startled to see her. “Oh, hi Doc - didn’t see you there.“ or some such nonsense. She would smile, sometimes roll her own eyes but she always responded according to the look in his that told her if the mission had gone well, not so well or badly. It was the way they communicated with each other. They both knew the drill.

She’d do the physical examination then, pulling on the latex gloves with an extra loud snap that made him involuntary shudder then grin. He’d take off his shirt and she’d carefully go over his skin, cataloging any new scars and making sure the old ones hadn’t changed. He’d growl about her cold hands and wiggle when she touched his ticklish areas. “Be still colonel,” she’d admonish him gently like a mother to an impatient child and he’d settle down. She never had to tell him twice. O’Neill knew the drill.

He would become serious while she finished making her notes on his chart, writing up any medical instructions or prescriptions for him to take. He’d listen very careful to her summary, asked any questions he might have or would make a few thoughtful comments about the rest of the team. It never failed to amaze her how observant and detailed he was. She figured it was a result of his black ops training which she knew about because of course, she had read his file. As a doctor she found it hard to believe sometimes that this thoughtful, intelligent man could also be a cold, efficient killer. But he was a military officer, as was she and Frasier knew the drill.

Her own training came to mind when he would pat her on the shoulder or squeeze her arm gently when she gave him leave to go. “Thanks Doc,” he’d say on his way out and she think for only a moment on how those hands that were so gentle could also be so deadly. But there was never be a whisper of it in her manner or tone when she approached him. He had told her once in a vulnerable moment that he had come to the SGC to begin again and to leave all that behind. He knew when he told her that she would not bring it up again and in that moment she became his friend as well as his doctor.

And for that too they both knew the drill. 　


End file.
